Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand
by With-love-the-Author
Summary: Izzy just can't seem to get a good life in Kohana, so like the good friends they are, Sakura and Ino ship her off to Suna, where her once bad romance's turn into a stroke of good luck when the Kazekage, takes more than a liking to her. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar, Spice, and a handful of Sand**

"Out! GET OUT!" Izzy shouted, smashing the front door open and forcing the boy out of the house. Sakura and Ino stood outside the house, shoving the clothes into his hands and smirking as the boy stumbled out into the streets. Sighing, Izzy sat on the floor and stared out onto the miles of trees and streets, houses of people she knew.

"Bad romances suck" She stomped her foot and looked to her best friends. Ino smiled and sat beside her friend, Sakura looking out to the streets with her.

"Well… who haven't you broken up with?" Ino asked.

"How about who you have, so we can find out who" Sakura added. The girls glowered at each other as Izzy sighed and put up her fingers to count.

"Lets see, I've dated Kai, Neji, Heio, Leo, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaro, Jui, … Ugh! Too many guys, I'M A HORRIBLE ROMANTIC!" She screamed, throwing her hands up into the air. Ino looked to Sakura who looked back.

"Time for a vacation" they nodded and hoisted Izzy up.

"No! No, it's not time for a vacation! I have a job at the flower shop and the front desk at the hospital, you two need me so you can be ninja's too" Izzy cried, trying to get out of their grip. But it was in failure, they were ninja's and she was not.

"Look, we're putting you on the next convoy to the sand village, the complete opposite of here," Ino stated breathlessly, pushing her friend onto the couch, Sakura adding to the blockage.

"Yea, I bet Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara would be thrilled to have a Kohana kid with 'em for a few weeks"

"WEEKS?" She screeched, her hands instantly flying up to her hair that she began to ring around her fingers as her face filled with worry. Sakura smiled to Ino, Ino returning it before pulling out paper and a pen, and beginning to write on it, Sakura skitting around putting things in a suitcase.

"Weeks?" Izzy whispered, biting her lips while she continued to ring her hair in her fingers. "But… I don't know anyone there"

"We do, and we're confident they'll like you, Gaara's the Kazekage and so much nicer than he used to be, Plus, Temari must be going mad without another woman in the house. Kankuro is a handful"

Izzy just frowned and put her head in her hands, Why did she even bother. Her best friends were much stronger than her, and Izzy was definitely not like them. She was outgoing, and fun loving, but horrible at flirting and horrible at relationships.

"This isn't going to work" She whimpered.

**_.x.o.x.o. Sugar, Spice, and a handful of sand .x.o.x.o._**

"This isn't going to work" Gaara whispered, looking to the plan for the irrigation systems. The plan out, the heat, the sand, all factors that made the blue-prints impossible. Engineers sweated in front of him, smiling sheepishly.

"We're sorry Lord Kazekage, we'll fix it-" Gaara wave a hand, for them to leave without the blue-prints.

"I will make some corrections myself, first" he stated, not even looking up. As the door opened, Temari and Kankuro squeezed through the door, around the engineers with worried expressions. Without needing a word, they knew what had happened. Water was becoming shorter and shorter as the days went on, the people were about to riot up if they didn't fix it right away. That was the problem, there was no saving the old irrigations, and new ones had to be made in order to survive.

"No success yet, Gaara?" Kankuro sighed, looking at the plans with a puzzled look. They must be desperate to try something like that. It was stupid and easily ruined, it might not even work and spend thousands of country money on something that won't work.

"No… I'm on the edge now" He whispered, putting his hands to his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Well there is some good news, the Kohana ninja have sent you a letter, maybe they're going to come by and help?" Temari smiled.

"Maybe" Gaara pulled the envelope into his hands and opened it.

_Dear Kazekage-sama/Gaara_

_We know this is out of the blue, and we hope you don't hate us for this, but we have a favor to ask of you. A friend of ours is having trouble here in kohana, her life is just going down the drain and she needs a change of scenery. She's a real heart opener, a sweet heart, and it would be great for her mental health if she were to stay with you and your siblings for a couple of weeks. She'll do whatever nessicary to pay you back if need-be._

_Her name is Izzy Moiki, _

_With hope and love,_

_Kohana Kunochi_

Along with it was a picture that Gaara's eyes ran over and couldn't stop as he handed the letter to Temari.

"A girl? FINALLY! SOMEONE I CAN TALK TO!" Temari cried, smiling and walking from the room cheering to herself.

"Our sister is crazy, you do realize this" Kankuro stated and walked around. Looking at the picture, he grinned to Gaara.

"Maybe she'll be good for you too" Kankuro chuckled and walked off. Gaara rolled his eyes and put the picture down and aside, only to let his eyes flicker to it then to a piece of paper.

"I guess I should write back" he sighed and pulled out a writing utensil and ink.

_Dear Kohana, _

_It is fine, send your friend, we have plenty of room. Please tell her when she arrives to look find a guard and ask him for a 'Baki' I will send him to the gate to bring her to the house. Does your friend know anything about engineering? Or problem solving?_

_Gaara._

He looked to the picture. Izzy had choppy brown hair that went to her shoulders, a bright smile and big blue eyes that glowed as she stood with flowers in the picture. She was holding a potted plant, handing over to a customer, a dirt covered apron against blue jeans and a t-shirt, she was beautiful.

Gaara put it in the drawer, he didn't have time for girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar, Spice, and a handful of Sand**

Chapter One: _To Stand on the lid of a toilet is to be on the throne for once, to never climb off is to be on the throne forever._

Izzy sat smushed up against the other junk that was being traveled to suna, for the third day in a row. Somehow, Izzy felt like walking but every time she tried, she sank and screamed for help. It was just better to feel squished and do nothing to squish that feeling. It wouldn't matter, Izzy was being sent to a far off desert land to hang out with people she didn't even know and help out with a problem she didn't even care about. Okay, not caring was a bit strong, it wasn't that she didn't care, Izzy just didn't have any room left in her heart to care. It hurt now, thinking that she would never find love.

"I'm cursed to be lonely forever!" She cried out, dramatically of course. However, once she had, she flung out her arms to excentuate her deep sigh and found herself tumbling into the sand head first. There was no screaming this time, she was on her own, swimming in hot sand with no air and pressure crushing her back.

"Get up you pansy!" The cart puller snapped, grabbing her by the ankle and flinging, literally, her onto the back again. Izzy spat out the sand and put on a sour look. She had been drowning in the sand, or maybe that was exaggerating too much. Izzy looked to the sand and found that she had landed ontop of a sand dune made of mostly rock.

"I am a pansy…" She whimpered, "DOOMED TO BE LONELY FOR-"

"WE HEARD YA THE FIRST TIME!" The cart pullers and riders shouted. Izzy sighed inwardly again, realizing this is how people went inside. Sitting on a small slab of wood for miles on end, through a desert with no markers or interesting details, alone with no one to talk to (The cart people weren't exactly friendly) and starting to become a drama queen.

"Are we there yet?" She whined, throwing her head back. However, she recoiled and rubbed it as it throbbed, a small lump beginning to form. Izzy bumped her head into a copper pot. Huffing and puffing, she pulled her knees to her chest and cursed Sakura and Ino

_"You'll be there before you know it!"_

_"Ya, the people there are so nice, and friendly!"_

Yes, Izzy could see they were "Nice" and "Friendly" By the death glares they threw her way. I best keep quiet, Izzy thought to herself, Or else dinner with be me instead of on me. So Izzy let her mind wander silently, looking out onto the sand and suddenly her chest clenched up and she couldn't breathe. Tears began to flow down her face at all her failed romances. It was pathetic, how could she never get a decent boyfriend. Okay, so Sasuke was a decent boyfriend but they couldn't stop disagreeing and battling to find a romance.

Actually, Izzy found her relationship with Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru her favorites. She learned so much and found herself great friends with them after wards. Okay, so being their girlfriend sucked, but their friendship was easy and fun. Neji and her always spent time battling in random facts, and trying to outwit the other, which always made her laugh because it would end in them making up facts and bursting at the seems with giggles (Neji chuckled mostly). Izzy always played board games with Shikamaru, the only man who didn't have to cheat to always win. Their Sunday night board game challenges were the highlights of the end of her weekend. Sasuke was always just fun to be around, to the jealousy of Ino and Sakura. They hated he enjoyed Izzy's company when he couldn't stand theirs. But her heart still hurt even as she thought of this, because it still meant she was single, alone, and lonely.

"Are we there yet?" she groaned, more to herself but thankfully, she was answered with a loud thud and a "GET THE HELL OFF!" From the driver. Grinning ear to ear, Izzy grabbed her duffle and raced as fast as she could on the hard sand around and to the supposed 'gate' of sand. Oh, was it a gate of sand.

Izzy dropped her bag, eyes wide and jaw agap as she looked at the gigantic thing. It was a power to behold.

"Wow" She gasped, grasping for her bag handle. She finally focused enough to look up to a Ninja holding her duffle and looking down at her through half a veil.

"My name is Baki, I will take you to the Kazekage's tower, he is most interested to meet you" The man stated, and before Izzy could stop him, he flung her over his free shoulder and flew into the air towards the gate. If Izzy had stopped screaming for a second, which she did halfway there, she would notice his hand firmly pressed on her rear end. So when it became halfway to the tower, Izzy's face burst into a bright red of embarrassment. That didn't last long, because the minute he dropped her in a room, she planted the hardest, loudest smack across his face she could muster. Her hand vibrated afterwards, so she knew it had to hurt. She would have punched him but she was sure she would have broken her hand if she had.

"Don't. You. Ever… TOUCH… me. AGAIN!" She snarled through gritted teeth, face still flushed of embarrassment and anger.

"Ahem?"

.**_x.o.x.o. Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of sand .x.o.x.o._**

"Ahem?" Gaara cleared his throat. The first impression is often correct and right on the spot, but in this instance, he was willing to let it fly and give her another chance. Whoever Izzy really was. Baki grumbled and marched from the room, slamming the door, leaving the two alone.

"Oh… I'm So-So Sorry… He…I…Uh" She stumbled across her words, the blush being the only red in her face now. Finally she sighed and put out her hand, "Hi, I'm Izzy and I usually don't slap people all the time" she winced a bit only to smile when Gaara took her hand and shook it.

Gaara finally got a good look at the girl and found himself amazed. Her smile was brilliant, her nose was cute and small, she had big, almond shapped blue eyes that seemed to glow even in reality, perfect pale pink lips and that choppy brown hair that swayed this way and that as she moved her head. He was enthralled, he was impressed, he was…smiling? He found a small glimmer of a smile on his lips at seeing her smile towards him and the giggle she had when he "smiled" back.

"My name is Gaara" He stated, his direct and husky voice as always, not loving and flowy as hers. However, she shivered, and he expected her to cringe, but she just smiled and did something no one did.

"That was so cool, do it again!" She cried, shaking his hand like a little child.

"What?" He asked, cocking his brow (Well, if he had one, it would be cocked). She shivered at his voice and smiled brighter and giggled a bit.

"How do you do that?"

"I…Do what?" He asked, furrowing his brows and slightly scrunching up his forehead as she shrugged.

"Make me shiver" She asked, tilting her head and laughing, "Oh, well, it doesn't matter… You guys said you had a problem. I'm not an engineer, but my father was. Maybe some of his traits are hereditary" Gaara scoffed but nodded.

"First, I'll show you your room, then dinner, then we can see… what skills you may have" Gaara couldn't help but let his eyes travel quickly over her body. For someone who wasn't ninja, she seemed in shape but not anorexic.

Izzy was a petite 5 foot 4, with a child's face that was adorable no matter what the mood. Then, she had round shoulders that had her tank-top straps sliding down all the time, and a large, but not robust chest, a flat stomach but she wasn't "Skinny" She had an average figure. Something that was strange for Suna. Most women were either Enormous from too much food, or skinny from not enough food. She seemed feed and Gaara could see her hips were very loved, by the way she put her hands on them. Her legs weren't toned, but they weren't busting at her pant legs, they were Nice. Izzy was a size 14 pants, Gaara guessed, knowing Temari was a 10 but the chef was a 18 and Izzy wasn't either, she was a healthy inbetween. Gaara couldn't help but like it: Izzy was something else, something normal but not.

"Cool!" she chirped, waking him up quickly before he would be considered staring. Not at her chest or anything, but just at her in general. It happened a lot, him analyzing people and sizing them up not for his own vanity, but for anything that he could find he liked about the person before getting to know them. Presences wasn't "necessary" but it was bonus points, in his head. Gaara, owning a lack of trust that most people had, learned that it was best to know the person would accept you before seeing if they actually will.

Gaara led the two of them down the tower and off into the main lobby. Waving a hand to one of the Secret Ninja's watching him, supposedly inconspicuously, Gaara led her down a hall and up a couple of stairs into their main household. His family at least. Gaara had to slow down every once in a while as Izzy would stop and ponder, she called her attitude "Making myself a mental map" Gaara just shook his head as she put a finger ontop of her baby nose, pursed her lips to the side and had a look of 'ponder' on her face. She even jumped alive and raced after him after doing so. He hoped it would help her not get lost.

Gaara unlocked the door from the tower into the house and allowed her into the main living room. Ofcourse Izzy was astondid but when they finally got to her room, she actually dropped her bag on the floor and gasped, running around like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh! So worth the 3 days on that small cart" She sighed, laying on the bed. Then Gaara witnessed her do something he had done many times before. Izzy put her hand over her chest where her heart lay underneath and squeeze as if trying to hold in the pain. "I'm not sure if its worth the heart ache, but I hope so" She whispered more to herself.

"Well, unpack, I will have Temari come get you in 20 minutes to take you to dinner" Gaara stated, watching her smile and nod in the room. He had work to finish up before he was allowed to eat, and he knew he wanted to stay with his siblings in their miniature parlor tonight to get to know Izzy. Gaara mentally told himself he had to, because Naruto himself had written Gaara a letter about Izzy and one Phrase rang through his mind like wild fire as he returned to his office.

_Gaara, Izzy's no ninja or magical person like me and you, but, she's probably had as much heart ache as you. Her mother died while giving birth to her, her father died during a raid one year, her older brother left for a war in another country and Izzy's never seen him since, plus Izzy's probably tried every relationship with a guy here in Kohana there is. So, you two should get along great, but tell Kankuro to keep off. She hates make-up!_

Gaara chuckled at the last line in the letter he still had in his Kazekage's pocket, before slipping it back and finishing up the last bit of paper work he had. Oh, Gaara intended to get to know her, they had so much in common. Gaara just hoped she wanted to know him too…

--0-0-0-0----

**Author's Notes**: Hello my readers, sorry it took me a while to update, too much school junk and junk, haha!

Alright, down to business: If any of yal find funny quotes that really do not have any relivence to anything, please send them over via email or review. It doesn't matter if their famous or you thought them up yourself, I would love them.

Second: I love hearing from you all, knowing what you think or what you think I should add, any ideas you might have, or any questions you have. I will answer them all down here for you all to see.

Third: I AM SO TIRED OF HEROINES THAT ARE SKINNY/ANNEREXIC! They really annoy me and make me made, so Izzy isn't skinny, she's rather normal like you or me. She had some junk in her trunk, not alot but she has it. Izzy eats and runs alot (not to her liking) and tends to use a lot of energy so she's just normal. That is why Izzy is so, and now that I have answered that so, I am done... with this point.

Fourth: If you do not like me work, please do not spam up my email with your words. I understand you don't like it, but is it nessicary to gum up my email with large caps, harsh words and no critism. If you don't like it, but have critism that is **_HELPFULL_**! Let me say that again, **_HELPFULL_** Then feel free to write what you think and what you, yourself would change. However, I do no enjoy ignorance or those who see insulting anothers work and bashing it without giving a reason to it.

Now... I'm Done =)

With love,

The Author


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand_**

Chapter three: _Out of Blame, one is shameless, Out of change, One is Pennyless, Out of Coke, One is Screwed._

Izzy found herself memorized by the miniature parlor they had. Miniature her butt! It was bigger than her back yard and half of her house combined. Now Izzy felt broke, because everything seemed expensive, she was completely careful of everything she touched or did. The ceiling seemed high when one sat down only because it was a triangle dome shape, that went up and had many portraits of the family members in their best and a giant chandiller that glimmered like priceless diamonds the whole time. Izzy was convinced it was made of diamonds but they told her it was just ice clear crystals. Modest rich people. The room was roomy and painted a pale egg shell with paintings and murals all over it, 5 bookshelves that ran to the lowest part of the ceiling, a couch that was almost a complete circle made of real leather and Dow feathers. The floor was marble but there was a giant rug made of real fur, Izzy didn't ask what kind of fur, but the kind she could hide in it was so comfy and tall.

"So, Izzy, what's that stand for?" Kankuro asked, popping a berry into his mouth from the giant bowl the siblings had commanded from the chef. Izzy dug one out, sitting up from the carpet and shrugging.

"My real name is Lilee Irainena Mushiko" She stated with a straight face, "But when I was little and my brother couldn't pronounce our names he just gave us nick-names that stuck. My father never used Lilee or Irainena, I was just… always Izzy" She finished. Temari laughed, Kankuro puzzled, Gaara sat silently while watching Izzy pop another cherry. Or she tried but it missed her mouth. Without seeing what really happened, Izzy found Gaara's hand on her mouth and the Cherry had came back in her mouth. He had caught it mid air and put it in her open mouth without even blinking.

Once she had swallowed, she gave him a childish grin, "Thanks, but do I have to call you Kazekage-sama like Sakura said?"

"Call me Gaara" He stated. Izzy grinned bigger and dove for another cherry.

"So, why are you here?" Temari asked, chewing on a stick of cinnamon. Izzy couldn't understand how the woman could chew on it then take a sip of water and not gag. Pure cinnamon was just too pure for her.

"You see, I…I'm not good with relationships, I just can't seem to find my guy, so my so called friends shipped me out here hoping I'd stop mopping about and get a better mind set… or even laid, I bet you they just want me to get laid" Izzy stated bluntly. Temari nodded knowningly, but the boys seemed struck. Kankuro choked on his berry a bit but Gaara went blank for a bit.

"What?...I guess it's just a girl thing" Izzy joked, both her and Temari laughing and sharing some secret girl code. It seemed that Izzy had found someone she could talk to in Temari because once she had said that, Temari spoke up and they went into full out Girl gossip mode.

"I know, sometimes I just want prince charming to fall out of the sky but what's the fun in just having a perfect relationship handed to you" temari added as Izzy smiled and nodded. She agreed, even though most of her relationships needed work from the start, they were fun because she and the guy had to work. It was nice knowing that it would never be boring, but then again, there was nothing bad about a relationship where they didn't have to work all the time to like each other.

"What I hate the most is guys who think it's slick to date you and three other girls just to get props from their friends" Izzy stated, yawning slightly, "That's what my last ex did, I had Ino and Sakura help me throw him out of my house… We got caught away" Izzy Laughed slightly, Temari joining in but the boys stayed silent.

"Izzy, how many boyfriends have you had?" Kankuro asked, flicking his focus to Gaara who seemed to be staring at Izzy who didn't notice. Izzy shrugged and went off counting on her fingers, Temari was nearly crying.

"I'm not a slut, I swear… I just… I kept trying to find the right guy" she mumbled, sighing and putting her head in her hands, "Trial and error, you know" Gaara chuckled silently, making Izzy flash him a small smile. He stopped but was still looking at her when she went to get another berry from the bowl. Kankuro saw all of it and acted on it.

"So, you're single?"

"Yeap"

"Would you say… your experienced?" Kankuro asked, priding. Temari shot him a look but Izzy didn't catch on.

"Yea, you could say that"

"You know… Gaara's single, and… inexperienced" Kankuro finished. Gaara hung his head and went to leave. Temari was shouting at Kankuro, but Izzy was more focused on Gaara. Izzy followed him out of the Parlor and stopped him in the hall. He didn't look her in the eye at first but she waited for him to stop being nervous.

"Don't let your brother make you feel inferior, being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not because I was stupid and gave it away because I thought I might be in love, turns out everytime I did, it wasn't love, not even close" She smiled, putting an arm around his and linking them. Gaara's eyes flickered from their arms to their eyes.

"Thanks"

**_.x.o.x.o. Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand .x.o.x.o._**

"Thanks" Izzy whispered to Gaara as he passed by her room, "For everything, hope maybe tomorrow I can help out with your problem, whatever it is" She slid the door to a close. Gaara found himself standing outside her door, hand outstretched to knock but for some unseen force, it wouldn't move. He lived for years with a demon inside of him, faced war, death, battles, inhuman conditions, yet he couldn't ask a girl what she thought of him, or if she would do…

"Nevermind" he whispered, turning and stalking off to his room. It was too early for anything anyway. She had just arrived, all she probably wanted to do was sleep and stretch her legs. Probably get accustom to walking on sand.

"Gaara?" He turned and found Temari walking up to him and patting him on the back, "Give it time," And she walked away. Gaara narrowed his eyes and huffed. What did she mean 'give it time' Give what time? Feeling frustrated, he retired to his room to sit and think. Really, he was interested and entrigged by this girl and he didn't even a lot about her.

That was a lie, he knew a lot now that they had spent 2 hours just talking. Well, her and temari, they forced Kankuro out of the room. So he couldn't say that. But they just met. How could Gaara be so amazed by one girl? Was it was just because she was pretty?

"That's it…" He told himself but why did he not believe it. However, He had to shake it off. He had bigger problems ahead of him. Water shortage was going to blow up the country. Well, atleast the people, they would starve, revolt, then there would never be a solution. This could not, would not, happen. So Gaara sat himself down on his bed, head in hands and tried to figure out what could possibly be a solution.

Blank. He laid back on his bed and the images of a revolt came to mind. Fire, angered people, The Ninja against the people. That would look great, why not invite the invading countries right in. Gaara growled. Think moron Think, he thought to himself. And so he thought, and pondered, and puzzled for hours. It was even harder to think, and ponder, and puzzle when all he could see was the outcome. And the outcome was what he tried to avoid.

"Gaara?" He jumped, looking up to find Izzy with a scared face and shaking a bit, "My room is way too big for me, can… I stay in here? Sorry to be such a pest, but I couldn't find Temari's room" She whimpered. He nodded and waved for her to use the other side of the bed. Once she was laid down, he could still feel her shivering from his side of the bed. Was she really afraid of the dark? He guessed he would have to fix that tomorrow, along with his country. His temples were throbbing.

"Look, I'm the scariest thing in here" he stated in a hushed tone, looking over his shoulder as her as she closed her eyes ashamed.

"I know it's childish, but I left my bun-bun at home, my mother sewed it for me before I was born and I've had it ever since… I don't know if I'll sleep without that silly thing, I slept with it so long, if I don't have it, I realize how dark it is" She whispered. Gaara struck an idea and stood. Keeping an eye on Izzy while he dug in his closet.

"Found it" He whispered silently as he pulled out the ratty thing. But there it was, the last stuffed animal he owned. It would serve better use now than it ever did for him. So when he sat back down and rolled his eyes at the shivering covers, he rolled the stuffed things into her arms, "May it bring you better dreams that it did me" Gaara went still as Izzy planted a kiss on his cheek and lay back down. She didn't say a word or make a sound, just laid down, shivering less and less until she was finally asleep.

His cheek was incredibly warm but where she kissed him was icy cold. It ran shivers up his back.

-----

**Author's Notes:** Hello my readers new and old, thank you for all the wonderful comments and what-not, I love hearing yal's opinions so please don't be afraid to comment on something, or point something out, I'm not perfect!

QUOTES ARE LOVED AND ENDEERED! I hope to god I spelled that right, Probably not but it's the thought that counts. But please, if you wish to aid me in quotes that make no sense and are just funny, I would love to see them

Anywho, until next time or I have more to rant on about or questions to answer: Auf Wiedersehen!

_Die Autor_:**The Author**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sugar, Spice, and a handful of Sand**

Chapter Four: _Stalking is such a strong word, I prefer obsessively shadowing _

Izzy woke with a soft yawn and found herself not in her room. The one in Suna, the room she had left in the middle of the night to go to Gaara's. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to the soft pearl canopy over her bed that glittered with the sun that was rising through the shades. That's when she fully took in the large room.

It was the size of her house. The floor were ice cold marble that were the color of a pale peach mixed with pearl and silver, the walls were a concrete sand that were painted a beautiful eggshell. The walls were covered with empty shelves for her to fill and paintings of flowers or of bedroom scenery that was just as breathtaking as the room.

There was a giant wardrobe and a dresser made of wood and covered in detailed designs. A mirror ontop of a giant beauty center that was filled with every kind of make-up and lotion, beauty accessory known to woman-kind, plus perfumes from approcot to wild Zig. Izzy didn't even know what a Zig was but it smelled beautiful and expensive. Then bed was 3 feet off the ground with a wood frame and a canopy, the sheets Indian cotton or something and it felt like clouds she was sleeping in. There was even a balcony which she found herself on to look at the rising sun.

Izzy then looked down to see Gaara and some old and some young men walking around the garden, talking amongst themselves and not the servants keeping them cold with umbrella's. Izzy found that her going to Gaara's wasn't a dream for she was still clutching onto the raggedy, yet precious, stuffed animal he had given her.

When she smiled and held the animal closer, he seemed to look up with a glimmer of what seemed a smile. Izzy waved back before walking inside her room. She didn't want to question who had returned her to her room because it would ruin the magic of whatever did it. Or whomever.

"Izzy?" Temari came walking in, eyes wide at the stuffed animal in her arms, "Where…where did you get that?"

"Gaara gave it to me, he felt bad because I left bunbun at home" She smiled, before putting the animal on her dresser and dug through what she had brought for clothes for the day. Temari ignored the stuffed bear and helped her dig through her clothes. They were going to go shopping today for some desert clothes and help her get accustom to Suna life style. Izzy couldn't wait to learn the culture and the life style of the people. Everything was different here and it was fascinating.

"Where to first?" Izzy asked, as she threw her clothes on the bed and went about changing while Temari pulled out a map she had found the night before. Izzy was down in her undies and bra while Temari talked about going to this or that shop. She was listening, while pulling her hair back and sprinkled one of her favorite perfumes she had found in the drawer on. It was Desert Rose, and it was divine.

"TEMARI, IZZY! GUESS WHAT I…saw…" Kankuro came bursting in and wide eyed with Gaara following as Izzy was bent over the beauty table in no clothes and Temari was talking completely normal and circling things on a map.

"Oh, Hey guys" Izzy waved to them as she crossed the room to pull on her pants. Temari arched her brow at the boys who went speechless. Gaara was dumbfounded, and Kankuro confused.

"Should…" But Temari shook her head and Kankuro furrowed his brows and didn't ask. It was a girl thing they would never understand. Izzy pulled on her shirt before pulling the stuffed animal off the dresser and placing him on her vanity table to sit and watch her room. She didn't notice Gaara watching her intently as she kissed it before walking over to Temari and looking at the map. Kankuro waited a bit before interrupting.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I SAW!" Kankuro blurted out, rushing inside, Gaara following with a glare and trying to cover his brothers mouth. Izzy and Temari watched as the two danced before Kankuro freed himself and blurted it out. "I SAW IZZY GOING INTO GAARA'S ROOM LAST NIGHT" Everyone went silent and Izzy suddenly looked upset. Gaara glowered at his older brother and hit him as hard as he could before going to Izzy's side.

"Kankuro" Temari snarled, "I bet there was a good reason why she went in his room"

"I'm afraid of the dark" She whimpered, "Without bunbun and the lamp post that always lights my room up slightly, I can't sleep. That's why I like sleeping over at peoples houses because there's someone else there. I need someone there" she finished and looked to her fingers. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder as Temari glowered at Kankuro before going to soothe Izzy.

"Oh" Kankuro looked to his feet, "Sorry, I thought…" He trailed off as she pulled on a smile and shrugged.

"Nah, it's alright, I know what you were thinking and I'm not like that. I… I need a relationship to do that" she giggled, patting Gaara's hand and getting up to her feet. "So, who's up for a day on the town?"

"I have work" Gaara grumbled, pulling his hat back on and flashing Kankuro a warning look before leaving. Kankuro looked to the girls and shook his head, running off to do whatever he wanted to do. Temari and Izzy looked at each other and shrugged. It would be a girl's day, too bad Temari was going to do shopping for Gaara while they were out as well. He had asked her to take Izzy out on the town, get her accustomed to the city, then get her one thing that made sense to her now.

One a night light that wasn't embarrassing. So When they went walking out onto the town, Temari snuck off while Izzy was trying on something and bought the simplest light she could find and came back without Izzy noticing.

"What do you think?"

**_.x.o.x.o. Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand .x.o.x.o._**

"What do you think?" She asked twirling in Gaara's office in her new Desert outfit. Most of the women in Suna wore wraps but this one was one of the fancier ones that Gaara couldn't stop staring. The pants were a a bit puffy but there were two layers, one was silk colored baby blue, while there was a netting like second layer that was a bit darker and had golden glitter sprinkled evenly, a golden waist and ankle. There was a belly top that was shaped like a babydoll top made of the baby blue silk and gold rims. Then she had a matching wrap on her hands she was twirling around and dancing with.

Temari smirked as she left the room, Gaara wanted to call her out on it because he knew what she was trying to pull. However, Izzy noticed he hadn't said anything and stopped to look at him. Perking up, Gaara gave a nod of approval and turned his head down to his paper work. Don't pay attention to the barely dressed girl in front of you. Gaara tried to keep this in mind but he let his eyes wander up to Izzy reaching up for a book. His mind began to race and he couldn't focus any longer and all he felt was a need to be near her.

He knew what this was called. Kankuro had explained to this when Gaara had felt this way about a young girl in town a few years ago. Lust, the need to just have the person against you. For him, the girl had been nice to him then one day wore something skimpy and he couldn't hold it in, he didn't come out for days. Gaara wasn't stupid or anti-sexual, for he did his own "Pleasuring" most of the time, but he was still a virgin. He knew he wanted it to mean something when it happened because that was something that connected people to each other.

"Here" he waved his hand for the book to come flying off the shelf with his sand. Izzy went wide eyed and suddenly he knew his mistake. The lust was covered by worried she was frightened. Izzy looked at the sand with fear and he knew she was afraid of it.

"Where did … that come from?" She whimpered, "and why does it smell like blood" Gaara pulled it back closing the gourd to his side closed, feeling ashamed. He should have never done it.

"It's my … talent" He whispered, trying to put away the disappointment. Izzy nodded only to give him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, that was probably really mean. I didn't mean to make you feel ashamed. It's creepy but it's not… It's not as bad as some peoples talents I know" she whispered. Gaara looked up from his paper to see Izzy standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder. The lust was back. She was afraid but she understood. "I could learn to live with the … smelly sand" She giggled, eyeing the gourd. However, Gaara was eyeing her completely differently. His eyes kept traveling her body and couldn't stop the images of seeing her against him. Gaara was yerning to touch her, to be touched by her, but he ripped his eyes from her body and tried to focus back on his work. She would never allow him to do what he wanted.

She had said she only did it for love, and what did he know about love. So when she finally left in her baring outfit, Gaara growled and threw some writing utensil across the room. Infact, for once, his pant line had rose and he couldn't get it to go down by trying to breathe. Every thought brought her back to mind in the skimpy Arabian outfit. Oh Gaara knew he wanted to rip it off her and feel her soft skin against his. The worst was seeing her Lips against his in his head.

Gaara put his hands in his lap, hissing at the throbbing thing that kept him focused on her only. He needed to rid himself of this, he had things to focus on and it couldn't be how much he wanted to have Izzy. Besides, it was just lust, it would disappear soon and then he could be around her and not want to attack her.

"There are water shortages I must attend to" He grumbled, putting his palms on the desk and looking to the scroll in front of him that described the patrol squad he had sent out. Nothing was working, all the water supplies were growing smaller and smaller. They were going to dry out of water. He could not allow this to happen, he was responsible for his people and their worries. If he had to, he would rather die then give up like the people expect him too. Never will Sabaku No Gaara give up, Never aslong as it's expected of him. That's when Izzy broke in to break up his thoughts.

"Gaara, I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!" Izzy came running in, scaring him out of his skin. She had changed back to her normal clothes which made it easier but not when she came up beside him and sat on the desk to look him in the eye.

"Gaara, what if we had a water ninja come and restore the old water lines, I know a man who came in for water lilies once and he told me he recreates water from the air and the ground. I could send him a letter and ask for his help. He was really nice and I bet he'd have a cheap price for it too!" She stated, grinning ear to ear. Gaara sighed, what could it hurt, if it didn't help, then they would be at where he was then and if it helped, his country would survive until the next time they dried up.

"Deal"

------

**Author's Notes:** First off, thank you all for all the wonderful comments you've made, I do enjoy hearing from you all so I encourage you to speak your mind, I'm open to everything. Ideas, criticism, give it up =)

To **Kakashis-girl90**- I LOVE YOUR QUOTES, THEY'RE AWESOME, to say the least. They remind me so much of my friends and I love them, send them over, I got a kick out of them, I might not use them all but I will try to use plenty of them, thank you

To my readers, don't be afraid to send over quotes or anything you have that might help me better my works. But, Auf Wiedersehen.

With Love,

**The Author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand_**

Chapter Five: _I didn't hit you, I simply high-fived your face._

Izzy laid in bed, holding the bear to her chest. The darkness wasn't swallowing her up like it had the other day and she had Temari to thank for that. Weirdly she bought the night-light for her so they wouldn't have to worry about her freaking out. Temari said it was natural for people who didn't live in the castle to be afraid.

"_The ghosts are bad enough to scare even Gaara in his day-dreams_" Ghosts. Oh, Izzy wished Temari hadn't said that. She meant well but scaring Izzy was becoming easier. Because every few minutes Izzy felt a chill, she was rolling around drastically in her sheets. She was pretty sure she had pulled them from the mattress and was wrapped up in a caccoon in them.

"I'm never going to get to sleep," She whimpered, trying to cuddle down in the sheets but nothing got her mind from thinking. Were ghosts real? Were they friendly? Would they haunt her for fun. Was Temari kidding? "Please, please be kidding" But something that came from downstairs convinced Izzy other wise.

A loud, lingering moan and crash came tumbling up the steps and forcing Izzy to go frigid cold blooded. Her body wouldn't move despite the fact she wanted to run right to Gaara's room. Temari would think that she didn't do enough of a job to find a good nightlight and feel bad. No, Izzy would stay in her room and ignore what she thought happened. Obviously no one else was up, so no one heard it.

"It's just my imagination" She told the bear who just let itself be squeezed. Izzy felt crazy now, she was trying to reassure herself through a stuffed bear. But the more she held it to her chest, the better she felt. That was until another loud cry came from the kitchen, more banging. Izzy began to cry to herself.

"Ghosts aren't real, ghosts aren't real" she chanted but when she rolled over to face her door, her heart stopped. The door was open when she was sure she closed it, and a shadow was creeping towards her. Izzy even let out a squeal when it was right in front of her. Only then did the shadow pull back it's hood and there was Kankuro.

"AH!" Izzy screamed, flinging and falling back and rolling completely off the bed. Shaking and trembling, she let the tears fall shamelessly as Kankuro chuckled but knelt down to help her up. Only to receive a swift smack across the face and a terrorfied Izzy. "Why were you trying to scare me" She quivered.

"I wasn't, I heard noises and came to see if it was you" He stated, crossing his arms only to go blank when he saw the bear Izzy was clutching to her chest desperately. "Is that…. Gaara's bear?" He blurted out as Izzy nodded and held it closer.

"You can't have him either," She whimpered, looking to the door. Another loud wale came up the stairs and made the two of them shiver and Izzy cry out a small whimper. She fell to her knees and hid behind the bed, holding the bear close to ripping it. "Kankuro, make the ghosts stop!" She cried. Kankuro huffed and rolled up his sleeves.

"There are no such things as ghosts" he grumbled.

"Say that to the ghost!" Izzy whispered, peeking over her bed as the sound of another crash. Izzy watched Kankuro strut out of her room and head for the stairs. She waited and listened for any sound other than her pounding heart beat in her ears. It was quiet for a minute or two before there was a blood curtailing scream. Izzy cried out and ducked down again to hide beside the bed. The sound of clashes and clanging rang out and made Izzy cringe and cry to herself.

"Ghosts aren't real, Ghosts aren't real, Ghosts aren't real" She chanted to herself only shuttering when the sound of footsteps entered her room. This time she let out her own high scream as she found two sleepy teenagers infront of her. Temari pursed her lips and looked around before looking to Gaara.

"Go save Kankuro, I'll get her" Temari grumbled as Gaara rolled his eyes and stormed off. Izzy shivered but slowly stopped as Temari helped her to her feet and held her in a hug. "Shh, its okay, shh. There are no such things as ghosts. I was just kidding at dinner" Temari cooed but Izzy shook her head.

"But it's true, there's a ghost and it took kankuro!" She cried, pointing a shaky finger at the door where she last saw Kankuro. Temari just shook her head and soothed Izzy's hair. "I was fine until it started making noises and crying, then it screamed" Izzy was about to fall over. Temari sat her down with her and continued to sooth her hair but let go of Izzy and watched the door. There were no ghosts, she was sure but Izzy wasn't. The girl was petrified and shaking tremendously.

"It didn't take Kankuro, and it's not a ghost, it's probably the chefs having problems in the kitchen" She stated only to see Gaara in the dark hallway with a scowl.

"You two better see this for yourself" He grumbled. Izzy looked to him before shaking her head and scooting up against the wall.

"NO WAY! No way am I going anywhere near a ghost" She gasped, continuing to shake her head. Only, she didn't have a choice. Gaara sighed and walked over, without even thinking and flung her over his shoulder and waving for Temari to follow. Izzy cried and kicked, struggling to be free only to go still when they reached the bottom of the stairs and the cries were right ontop of her.

"GHOST!" She cried only to be dropped by Gaara and be looked in the eye by a gigantic cat. Izzy was on her stomach staring into the eyes of a crying lioness, or maybe a tiger, but it was a female cat three times the size of her crying and waling before trying to get up and crashing to the floor and making another thing come crashing to the floor.

"Your ghost" Gaara stated, kneeling down to her, "Sweet Dreams Izzy, Kankuro, get to bed before you scream another person awake" Gaara patted Izzy's shoulder and stormed up the stairs. Temari laughed, sitting on the step as Izzy found her way to her knees and watched Kankuro stumble up the steps, leaving the girls at the bottom.

"It's… it's…"

"It's a desert lion, we call them that because they look like lions but they eat desert brush and berries when they can't find deer or Goats. I'm guessing the poor thing got in through the back, scared the chef who probably shot I in the foot, and this is where it ended up?" Temari shot a thumb at the fainted Chef on the floor. The cat was crying out again, making Izzy's chest hurt.

"Poor thing,"

"We're going to have to put it down, it's going to hurt itself and with that wound it wont be able to survive" Izzy's eyes went wide as she shook her head and turned so she was sitting beside the thing. It didn't seem to mind when she put an arm around it and shake her head again.

"Come on, look at it…Please,"

"No, unless you want to keep it for a pet…" Temari laughed only to go silent as Izzy grin and nod. "No…No…NO!"

"Please, I'll nurture her, bring her back to health, she'll be my own little pet!"

**_.x.o.x.o. Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand .x.o.x.o_**

"Please! I'll nuture her, bring her back to health, she'll be my own little Pet!" Izzy whined, wrapping up the cleaned cut on it's leg. It licked her in response and just sat In Gaara's office, laughing at him. The Monster knew he couldn't say no to the puppy dog face Izzy was giving him.

"No, it's a wild animal, it'll only bring trouble"

"No it won't, I swear!" Izzy jumped to her feet and raced to his side. Kneeling beside him, she put her hands together and pulled on the biggest beg face he'd ever seen. Izzy looked like an 8 year old, and he could barely resist. What could be the harm? The thing seemed tame, it liked Izzy and what could it possibly hurt for her to have a pet to take care of while she kept her stay in Suna.

"Fine, but you are solely responsible for it" Gaara sighed. Only to gasp when she pulled him into a giant bear hug and nearly pulled him ontop of her.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I promise I'll take care of her" She grinned and rushed over to the animal who sat there content as Izzy hugged and loved on the animal before petting it and looking to Gaara. He felt jealous of the thing, and it was sad.

That animal was allowed love and affection, and was smirking about it. He knew the love an affection the lion received from Izzy would be completely different from any Love and affection Izzy would give him, if she ever did. But something inside him wanted her to be hugging and kissing him.

"Gaara… what should we name her?" Izzy asked, laying her head ontop of the Desert Lion's head. It was a deep tan with highlights of bright blond and brilliant jade green eyes that glowed, the lion owned one black nose and a black tip on her tail and one black paw.

"How about Rakki?" He smirked, "Lucky"

"IT'S PERFECT!" Izzy held Rakki tight and nuzzled the lion before standing up and pointing to her, "Rakki stay and protect Gaara while I get you something to eat… hope the chef is okay, he looked terrorized last night" Izzy flashed a grin as Gaara shot her a look. The Chef looked scared? Izzy was petrified, she looked pale as a ghost and her eyes were as big as dinner plates. Gaara had been in the middle of a thought when he heard the scream.

At first, he jumped to see if it was Izzy only to find her in her room hiding beside the bed shaking and crying. He was a bit cranky but he had to know what frightened her so bad. Turns out it was Rakki making all the racket.

Gaara looked at the beast licking her paws before looking up at him with a confused look. "You, are a lucky creature" it made a sighing noise before he pursed his lips and huffed, "you better protect her" He eyed the lion before going back to his paperwork. Atleast this way he didn't have to worry if his guest was being eaten up by the supposed ghost of their house. Really it was just an old house and it made tons of noise at night. Hopefully this would clear his mind enough to help him formulate a plan with Izzy's water ninja.

"Gaara?" Gaara looked up and found Izzy back with the meat for Rakki, "Has Mishito replied?" She asked. Refering to the water ninja.

"Not yet, but I only sent out the letter this morning"

-----

**Author's Notes:** Hello my readers new and old, I enjoy those who review and even those who just simply continue to read it. Thank you all. Now on to other business:

I'm sorry it's been a few days since my last post, I've been taking crazy study for SOL days and barely even gotten laundry done! So I tried to make this one as long as possible to make up for it.

To **Adamantium butterfly wings**- I couldn't stop laughing for a bit when you wrote that, I was in tears before I could catch my breath. I'm going to find someway to put some of your ideas in my work, thank you.

To **Melissadoll**- Thanks, I really try to make him seem like himself. I hate reading stories where he completely changes just for the story. I try to keep it real.

Sorry to say, but I must take my leave ...for now.

With Love,

The Author.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sugar, Spice, and a Handful of Sand_**

Chapter six: Hate is a special kind of love for people who suck

Izzy sat in the miniature living room with Rakki, yawning and petting the cat as she looked over the book. She had been trying to get a hold of the Suna culture and therefore, was reading up on it. There was a lot of history, more history than she could have imagined and it was tiresome at best. Yawning one more time, she closed the third history for that day and started up the next volume. Rakki was purring and sleeping at the same time, curled around her and keeping her hips warm.

"Suna was the holder of the… the…" Izzy trailed off in another yawn before laying her head back and falling asleep. Suddenly her whole mind was in another place. It was a giant party in the Suna mansion that Izzy was in. There were flowing gowns of silk and satin, gems and jewels glittering everywhere. People talking and the smell of wine and sweet sugary treets. The ceiling covered in glowing candle chandeliers, the sound of heels and mindless chatter filled the air.

_"Lady Izzy!"_ Izzy looked up from a glass of cider in her hand to a man walking up, a elder woman on his arm. With a giant grin, she welcome the man and began talking, meaningless topics, like the weather of late, the problems with the economy before hearing the sound.

_"Lord Ishatar, please, don't be bothering my wife with that stuff, you do know she must write up the state of the nation soon and you're bogging her mind"_ Izzy turned around with a giant grin, to see Gaara walking up and slinging an arm around her waist. She put a hand on his chest, and grinning into a kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, flipping up from her position and looking around her. Breathing hard, she closed her eyes and could see the kiss. No! No! No more crushes, no more guys. Izzy shook her head, trying to get the idea of her and Gaara kissing.

"You okay Izzy?" Flipping around, she looked to Gaara furrowing his brows at her. In his hand was a giant parchment and some elder men were beside him, all reading it. She blinked for a second, waiting for the image and the flutter, clenching in her chest to stop before smiling.

"I'm good, just a bit… tired is all, had a nightmare"

"Well, Take Rakki on a walk, I need the room" He Whispered, looking at her with a pleading look. She pulled on a giant grin, thanking the thought of being outside to get fresh air. Petting the desert lion awake, she got to her feet and rushed for the door, before looking back and waving to Gaara sitting down. With his own little half smile at the crease of his lips, he flicked half a wave at her before looking back to his paper work.

The was one thing about him that was a great choice for a crush: He was a gentleman. No matter if he had been one before she met him or not, he was one of the nicest guy right off the bat to her, without any inclination he was getting in her pants. Hopefully, she could be great friends with him, because he seemed to be a good guy.

Holding her palm to the ruffled hair of Rakki's neck, she strode out to the street in her new clothes. She felt right at home in the long puffy pants with belly shirt and bangles that graced her stomach, her hair pulled up into messy buns on the back of her head.

"Flowers… Flowers for the pretty lady? Only a pent a rose?"

"Jewels? Gems? Something to shimmer against your ivory skin?"

"Beads? Beads for the lady?" Izzy waved to the bead guy and shook her head. She didn't have the money to spend on luxuries, besides she already had enough jewels from her room, she couldn't possibly want more. But, that was when she heard the whispering. It wasn't about Rakki, no that wouldn't logically be the epic news story, no it was Izzy.

"I Hear she's from The Leaf…and she's not a ninja"

"Weird, she's living with the kazekage?"

"Maybe he's getting married like he promised he would"

"This first Kazekage unmarried and only because he promised us heirs… is she pregnant? No, she's way to unfed"

Izzy looked to her stomach before quickly covering it up and pressing her body to the lion. Rumors, Rumors were bad. Pushing her and Rakki into a market, she tried to drown into the crowd, but Rakki made it hard to be subtle and fade in. Besides, most people here had tan skin or atleast golden, her skin was ivory, almost albino pale (Tans weren't a strong point for Izzy). Feeling everyone stare at her, she did something drastic.

Clambering up onto Rakki's back, she pleaded him to rush, and at the feel of her on the lionesses back, the mighty beast bolted from the crowd and towards the court yard garden. Surrounded by bushes that seemed to grow by themselves, trees that climbed up and shaded with long palm tree like features. Izzy buried herself into Rakki's fur and could feel herself tear up.

The lionesses bounds were long and powerful, and soon she glided to a stop among a circle of trees and fell to a slow, graceful laying position. Izzy rolled off and curled up to her pet. She could see the memories flooding around her, surrounding her ghosts of her unwanted lovers past.

_"There's no way she's dating him? She's not skinny!"_

_"She's the one dating Sasuke-Kun! WHAT A SLUT!" _ The insults from every jealous girl over any guy she had dated, they swirled around her. Then she could see the snickering and the pointing of the freakishly skinny girls. Hands on hips and sneers, they taunted her with her pathetic brunette hair that was just frizzy to not be straight but not curly enough to be bouncy. Flicking her small nose and calling her pathetic for liking the same guys they did.

"_You're fat, what would make him like you?"_ Crying, she buried her face in Rakki's fur.

"Hey… Hey! Don't do that!"

**.****_x.o.x.o. Sugar, Spice, and a handful of sand .x.o.x.o._**

"Hey… HEY! DON'T DO THAT!" Kankuro screamed, chasing after a long blond haired boy rushing for the room.

"I Must see my Izzy-Honey, I must!" The man cried, barging into the first room he came upon. Which happened to be Gaara's Office. Both stopped with wide eyes and looked to each other blankly. Then the man pulled out a piece of paper with a crude drawling on it.

"Are you… Gaara-kun?" He asked, striding up to the desk. Gaara watched with confusion as the man seemed to strut like a woman. He had long blond hair pulled into a braid over his shoulder, a long flowing outfit with tight pants, and a giant water gourd upon his waist.

"Gaara…" He grumbled, going back to his paper work. Hopefully this was Mishito talking to him and not some crazed fan of Izzy's. That would certainly hurt Gaara's Feelings if another man liked Izzy.

"Well Izzy-Honey says 'Gaara-kun needs your help. They need your magic water' so… I bet you know who I am?" He seemed to gleam like a certain figure Gaara knew. Then suddenly he saw Might Guy, but a blond, better looking form. His whole body glowed with a certain flamboyancy that uneased Gaara.

"Mishito?" Gaara asked. Then the blond was on him, hugging and snuggling him, raising up the need for personally space. Ripping the blond man off, he sat on the desk and grasped Gaara's hand, holding it in his soft ones and looking into the red head's eyes.

"I am Mishito, the water god here to save your country from a waterless existence. And… Oh my, Izzy-Honey didn't say how adorable you were. You are a darling. I can't wait to work with you, but Alas I must retire and see my Dear Izzy-Honey, She says that your sibling got me a room and it is far too late for me to think and work. Adue… My sweet Gaara-Kun" With that, he was up and leaping off, skipping more or less with a spring in his step that was just un natural.

Gaara sat stunned, looking to his hands then his door. For an hour, he sat there unable to realize what was going on. He felt violated, he felt unnerved, and suddenly not liking the thought of working with the man. Looking to his papers, he finally sighed and tried to focus again. But he knew everything was wrong now, because everything smelt like sweet sugar and undertone of spices.

"Gaara?" Jumping in his skin, he looked up to Rakki and Izzy slowly creaping into the room. Instantly he was unnerved again because her eyes were red and she was rubbing her nose with a tissue.

"Are you alright?" He asked, putting his quill down and looking to the girl who found a smile among the tears.

"Yea, just a bad case of flash backs… love isn't really my strong point, and damn do I know it, Good thing Temari found me in the market and followed me. She gave me a hug…" She whispered, before walking up. Then she took a deep wiff of the room and burst out into a giant smile that set Gaara back to himself. "I see Mishito was here, so… what do you think?"

Gaara was set back. What did he think of the man. "He's… very… outgoing" Gaara sighed, looking to his paper before setting his pen down and furrowing his would be brows at her.

"He's odd… He… he hugged me then called me…um…adorable?" Gaara winced at the word. It was just something a man did not call another man. It was… just not right! He shivered but stopped when he saw Izzy laughing hard and nodding.

"Yea, that's Mishi-san for you, I should go find him before he rips your house apart looking for me" She got up and strode towards the door before stopping at the door. "Um… fair warning… he might try to kiss you" She waved and stepped out. Once she was gone, Gaara shivered and shook his head, ringing for his private guards, instantly instructing them to keep the man from kissing their Kazekage. That was just not an experience Gaara wanted. Gross!


End file.
